wickedfandomcom-20200213-history
For Good
For Good is a musical number from the hit musical Wicked: The Untold Story of the Witches of Oz. It is sung as a duet between Elphaba (the Wicked Witch of the West) and Glinda, as a farewell to each other. Kristin Chenoweth (the original Broadway Glinda) sang a solo version of the piece at the private funeral for her West Wing co-star John Spencer. The song's lyrics and music were written by composer Stephen Schwartz. LeAnn Rimes & Delta Goodrem covered the song for the 5th anniversary soundtrack of the show, and is also covered by Lea Michele and Chris Colfer of Glee for the show's season finale. In Wicked Die Hexen Von Oz, For Good is translated to Wie Ich Bin, which, when translated again, reads As I Am. It is also know as Anata O Wasurenai in Wicked in Tokyo, translated, it reads: Not Forget You. The spanish version of the song is titled Por Ti, which translates to Because of You, in the mexican production of the show, Wicked Mexico. Context The song is performed towards the end of the musical. In it, the two are singing farewell to one another. Just prior to the song, Elphaba gives Glinda the Grimmerie and tells her that it is up to her to continue Elphaba's cause. In the Finnish production, Elphaba and Glinda share a kiss (this has only been confirmed from the final Finish performance). After this song, Elphaba leaves and is supposedly melted by Dorothy (it later turns out that this was an elaborate set-up to fool the citizens of Oz into thinking she was dead so they would stop hunting her). In the end, she and Fiyero, turned into "The Scarecrow" by one of Elphaba's spells gone awry, run away together. It is the climax, and one of the most well-known songs of the show. It is reprised as part of the show's finale. It is considered the most emotionally moving song of the musical. Lyrics Elphaba: I'm limited (spoken) Just look at me (sung) I'm limited And just look at you You can do all I couldn't do Glinda So now it's up to you (spoken) For both of us (sung) Now it's up to you Glinda: I've heard it said That people come into our lives For a reason Bringing something we must learn And we are led To those who help us most to grow If we let them And we help them in return Well I don't know if I believe that's true But I know I'm who I am today Because I knew you Like a comet pulled from orbit As it passes a sun Like a stream that meets a boulder Halfway through the wood Who can say If I've been changed for the better? But because I knew you I have been changed For good Elphaba: It well may be That we will never meet again In this lifetime So let me say before we part So much of me Is made of what I learned from you You'll be with me Like a handprint on my heart And now whatever way our stories end I know you have re-written mine By being my friend Like a ship blown from its mooring By a wind off the sea Like a seed dropped by a skybird In a distant wood Who can say If I've been changed for the better? But because I knew you Glinda: Because I knew you Both: I have been changed For good Elphaba: And just to clear the air I ask forgiveness For the things I've done You blame me for Glinda: But then, I guess We know there's blame to share Both: And none of it seems to matter Anymore Glinda (Elphaba): Like a comet pulled from orbit (Like a ship blown from its mooring) As it passes a sun (By a wind off the sea) Like a stream that meets a boulder (Like a seed dropped by a bird) Halfway through the wood (In the wood) Both: Who can say If I've been changed for the better? I do believe I have been changed for the better Glinda: And because I knew you Elphaba: Because I knew you Both: Because I knew you I have been changed For good Videos Category:Songs of Wicked Category:Songs sung by Elphaba Thropp Category:Songs sung by Glinda Upland